CSI Series One Epsidode 2 Back to the Past
by Colaca
Summary: This is based around CSI, no characters such as Mac, Gil or Haritio are included.
1. Chapter 1

**Previously: **Jamie arrested the man and took him outside. Jamie and Ron both entered once again and Ron went against the cellar door. "I'm coming in, it's your sister, Jessica, but I went into hiding, I changed into Ron, please. Is the door trapped at all? Because I'm coming in," explained Ron. There was silence. Ron then opened the door and the blade fell towards Chris' neck.

Ron saw the blade fall towards Chris' neck and jumped to the guillotine. Ron decided to stop the blade the only way he could, get in the way. Ron pushed himself between the blade which had got stuck half-way to Chris' neck. The armed police kicked the door down and fired at Frank. Then the blade fell once again and cut Ron nearly in half.

Ron's math was correct, he got his spine in the right posistion to stop the guillotine's blade. Saddened by his loss, Frank grabbed a gun and aimed it at his chin and pulled the trigger.

"Someone get me out of here before the blade does fall for a third time." The officers held the blade and cut the rope to take the blade out. The paramedics arrived but were too late, Ron was dead.

At hospital, James, Chris and Jamie were all next to each other, with Chris in the middle, James on the right and Jamie on the left. "What happened to you, James?" asked Chris. James laughed. "Frank shot me." Chris was silent. "He's gone now, for good." Chris looked at Jamie in a cold way, as if he knew this wasn't the end of it.

_Twelve Days Later..._

"Are you going to the trial?" asked Jane. "Yes." Jane smiled. Over the past days, Jane and Chris got to know each other very well, but she was married and he didn't want to interfear. Jane and Chris were at a midnight shooting. "Back to the past?" asked Jane. Chris was silent.

Chris picked up a small piece of hair on the blunt weapon which most likly killed the victim. "You killed him, didn't you?" asked Jane. "Who?" asked Chris, who was bagging the weapon. "Your brother." Chris didn't answer.

"What time is it?" asked Chris. Jane answered, "Twelve minutes till midnight." In thirteen minutes, it would have been thirteen days after the incident. The closet fell onto Jane's leg, trapping her. "Just a second, I'll be right back with help."

Meanwhile, James and Sara are at a robbery investigation. "Name?" asked Sara. "Victor Nott." Sara signalled for James to come over. "Do you know Chris Nott, as in the investigator?" Victor nodded. "So, he fired at you with a submachine gun, but missed, then hit you over the head with the gun. After that, he shot at your items, like toilet roll, ice cream and stuff like that and ran, so it wasn't a robbery. It was assault?"

Back at the other crime scene, Chris and several other people helped pull the closet of off Jane. The contents spilled out showing a box covered by clothes. Chris pulled the clothes off to reveal a red-lighted timer. "Get out of here!" shouted Chris.

Chris tripped over the clothes. Jane limped to Chris to help him up. Chris managed to get up as the bomb exploded and Jane was sent flying out through the window, and some of the ceiling colapsed on Chris. Jane was laying in the middle of the road and a squad car drifted to avoid her but he crashed into another house, causing another fire. The fire went to the gas tank and it exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie ran back in while the house was on fire. He ripped a bit of the curtain off to use it as a respirator. He saw a Chris was on the floor without a scratch, but was trapped. But that wasn't his only probablem. Above him, there was a chanderlier, nearly falling. Jamie grabbed the big clump of brick on his left arm and did the same on his right.

Chris got up and away from the chanderlier and then it fell. Jamie and Chris got outside when the fire brigade arrived. Chris was in a much worse state. The other explosion sent Jane hitting another squad car. Medics were already helping her.

Back at the grocery shop, James and Sara were questioning the owner. "Have you got CCTV?" asked James. The owner nodded. "Victor, can you explain how there is no casing at all on the floor?" asked James. Sara was handed the tape and watched. She watched for a while and all she saw was Victor sleeping. Victor then sweeped his hand across the counter shoving the till into the fridges.

James came to Sara as she watched Victor fall on the floor hitting his head. "He was dreaming?" asked James. "Seems so." The pair went back to Victor and told him and they left. As soon as they got outside they burst out laughing. Sara's mobile rang. She had a text and read it. They both then got in the car and headed to their next crime scene.

Chris was refusing to be checked by a medic when Sara and James arrived. The firefighters and bomb squad gave the go ahead, so the investigators entered. Jane was being checked by paramedics while Sara and James entered. James had a look at where the closet was, while Sara was looking at the rubble to find the pieces.

Later, Sara returned to the lab with, what she thought, was all the pieces. Meanwhile, James was searching the scene. He had found nothing at all. This was a professinal job. James then left the wreck and looked around. In one of the trees, there was a 50 bill lodged on one of the branches.

James was at the lab, processing the money. There was two prints. One was suspected to be a hitman and the other was the dead man. The dead man was identified, so Sara went to see Chris. "Chris, you have to be off this case, sadly." Chris asked why. "The dead man is your cousin, Frank's brother. We believe that he wanted you dead and sent a hitman after you. The hitman set the bomb but your cousin couldn't pay and the hitman decided to kill your cousin and rob him and place his body inside the empty house."

Chris was speakless. "Could the hitman still be after me?" Sara shrugged her shoulders and then explained, "We don't know, I'll be with you at all times to provide extra security. Want to get lunch?" Chris smiled. "Is that a date or would you rather not eat a microwavable dinner?" Sara laughed.

Later that night, Sara and Chris left the lab. "Night, Janet," said Sara as she left. They went to an italian restraunt. After ordering, a man started to watch the two. Sara was first to notice the man. Sara signalled Chris to wait a second. Sara got off her seat and walked over to the man. "Can you please not stare at us?" The man stopped watching.

Before Sara went back to her table, she heard the man say, "Tell your boyfriend, '37' please." Sara sat down on the table. "What did he say?" asked Chris. "He asked me to tell you, who he thought was my boyfriend, the number thirty-seven." Chris got up immediatly. Chris ran outside and Sara followed.

Sara asked what was wrong. "I know who he was. He wants me dead. He's..." Sara then asked, "Who is he?" Chris then told her who he was. "It's Victor." Sara asked who Victor was. "Sara, Victor is my dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris and Sara went back to the lab. Chris went into Jamie's office. "Jamie, is there anything I can do all night?" Chris asked. Jamie got up. He handed Chris a box. Chris opened it up. It was a game, 'World of Warcraft'. "Excuse me? You know I hate games."

Jamie then asked Chris to sit. He then opened a file and showed Chris four pictures. All the men, dead near a computer. On the screen was the game World of Warcraft, which happened to be dead. "So four men are dead in real life and in virtual life, is there a big problem for the game?" Jamie coughed and continued, "The CCTV near the houses all have the same person, same clothes and all are carrying a breifcase, which has the shape of a laptop."

"So, what am I meant to do?" asked Chris. "Make a character on Darkspear english realm or server, whatever you want to call it and wait in Goldfield, Goldland or something like that. It's in a forest of some sort. It's near where you make the character. Install the game on the lab computer and make a human and kill around Goldshire to make it look like you are playing the game."

"And am I looking for anything?" asked Chris. "Ask if there was a raid on the time of there deaths. They were found away from monsters and can't be killed by the same side, so it must be horde. This is a weird case. Good luck."

About three hours later, Chris had made a character. Colaca. He was waiting and asked people about recent raids. He had came out with nothing, nobody knew. Then there was something. A dwarf ran on his robot chicken to Goldshire to say there was an orc coming, the same orc the dwarf said had raiding on the days of the men's death."

Chris called Jamie to get him here. "You got him?" asked Jamie. "His name is Tiddles. I'll make a character and talk to him." Chris logged out and made a character called Dagga. "We need to talk in person." The orc replied, "I got to quickly go, the doorbell just rung." Chris waited for about five minutes until the character replied. "The owner of this character is dead, detective, he wasn't the killer, I merely used his account."

After about three minutes, Jamie got called to another scene. "An anonymous person reported a murder and he was killed while playing this computer game, Warcraft or something." Jamie sighed. Chris entered the scene. The character on the screen was Dagga. "Gunshot to the head, head has been smashed on the desk, COD unknown. Jamie sat on the chair and looked at the chat box. Chris bent over and picked up a strand of hair. "Chris, this guy has a message."

'I saw you enter, can you smell next door? They are so nosey.' Chris exited the crime scene and went next door and knocked on the door. Jamie exited the scene and Chris pointed to the other neighbour. Jamie knocked. A man answered and asked what was wrong. "Nothing, sir, we was just seeing if you were alright." Jamie went over to the door Chris was at and kicked the door down.

On the floor, a man was lying dead, shot to the head and was dragged from the door. "Guy kills next door, comes out, neightbour asks what the noise was and the killer shot him and dragged him away from the door so the blood didn't pool out the bottom of the door. Jamie looked out the window to the dumpster below.

Jamie and Chris walked down to the dumpster and jumped in. Chris shuffled some of the empty cans and apple cores. He then saw something tht made him jump. He got out and asked Jamie to call people to corner the dumpster. "Why?" asked Jamie and he looked for himself. "Ah, another body."


	4. Chapter 4

Sara entered the dumpster scene. She watched as the corener took the body. The body had a very serious injury to his head, most likly fell from the window and hit his head on the side of the dumpster, which was confirmed due to the fact there was the victim's blood on the side.

The body had a punture wound on the neck. Upstairs, Chris looked for what could have caused the neck wound. On the window sill, there was a nail sticking out with blood on it. On the body, there was several punches around the face and one bite mark on his arm. The other victim, who was shot in the room above the dumpster, matched to the bite wound.

Chris and Jamie sat in the staff room. "Case closed, I am pretty sure this fits. Listen, killer kills his victim, then sends the message neighbour is nosey. Went out and kocked on the door and struggled with his last victim, he fell but managed to shoot the man before he fell , the man falls to the floor and crawls to the phone, but bleeds to death." Jamie smiled. "It fits."

"Wait, what about the laptop?" Jamie then said, "I've got an idea, let's check the CCTV of the hotel." Chris watched as an old man walked out with a briefcase. "It was on the side and stolen." Jamie laughed.

Jamie was sitting on his laptop while Chris entered. "Any normal cases?" Jamie laughed. "Yes, we have one. Man found hanged in a public toilet. Found by a six year old and her mother." Jamie handed Chris the case file. "No, not after..." Jamie smiled.

"Okay, we can swap you with someone else? Another case, the guys are on there way to the scene." Jamie picked up his phone. Chris took the phone off of Jamie and put it back. "Busy night?" Jamie stood up. "Of course, of and before you go, head to reception. You have mail."

Chris walked to reception. "You got the toilet case?" asked Jane. Chris nodded. "Your car?" asked Jane. "I got mail, I'll just be a second." Chris walked to Rebecca, who placed a box on the side. Chris pulled the ribbion and the ribbion fell on the side. Chris grabbed his knife and slowly sliced the duck tape, when he heard a squelching sound.

He dropped the knife, which was covered in, what looked like, blood. He shouted Jamie's name several times before he arrived. Jamie picked up the envolope taped on the side. It had two letters writen on there, 'V' and 'N'. Chris slowly opened the box which had a piece of raw meat with blood, it also had a picture of a toilet on, the same toilet which had the dead man hanging in. Also it contained a rope just like the one the dead man was hanging on.

"We can't trust you with this case, you are connected." Chris sat down in Jamie's office. "Have I ever let you down before?" Jamie also sat down. "Yes, Jane told me." Chris got up and kicked the chair over. "She told you what?" Jamie swallowed loudly and then continued. "You killed your sister."

"What?" asked Chris. "You said you turned around holding some wood and she fell out of the treehouse and was killed." Jamie then continued, "Visiting the old house, she found a wood with skull, flesh and blood. That would need force at your age!" Chris picked the chair up and sat down. "I turned around. I was strong for my age, why would I kill my sister?"

"Jane went to your cousin and asked. The answer was that you were pushed out of the treehouse two days before. You grabbed on and landed on grass. She didn't." Chris started to cry. "I didn't... I was a child! I was seven!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you did kill her?" asked Jamie. "Yes. I hated her, she was a nightmare, she almost killed me, so I wanted revenge and she missed, she hit the ground. I told my father!" Jamie then said, "You won' be arrested, but you will have to leave."

"Okay, I'm leaving, where is the toilet, Jane left without me." Jamie stood up and opened his hand. "What?" asked Chris, nervously. "Hand me your badge and firearms." Chris backed away. "No, no, no! You can't..."

Chris gave Jamie the firearm. He then took his badge and kissed it and muttered the word, 'Jess'. Jamie escourted Chris out. "End of my shift, the usual?" Chris turned away, "I'm not in the mood for a drink." Jamie said goodbye and went back inside the building. Chris turned back as the door closed. "Detective, remember me?" asked a woman about Chris' age.

"Victoria?" asked Chris, as he turned back. The woman was aiming a gun at Chris' heart. "I am sorry. I didn't come, I am sorry." Chris replied, "You didn't come, you still missed him. You meant well, don't do this. It doesn't have to end like this." Victoria nodded and pulled the trigger.

Jamie ran outdoors. "What was that?" Jamie called for back-up as he saw Victoria holding a gun and Chris laying on the floor. "Chris?" asked Jamie. "His heart..." said Victoria, as she dropped her gun. "Who are you?"

Victoria answered and grabbed her gun again, this time pointing at her chin. She mutter her last word, then she fired once again and fell onto the squad car behind. Jane ran out and saw what happened. She ran over to Chris and asked what the woman said last. Jamie froze for a few minutes and then answer, "Jess".

Several weeks later, Jamie is sat at his desk, reading a case file. Jane entered. "When's the funeral?" Jamie sat still silent. Jane sat down beside him. "I'm sorry, but can I ask you something a bit annoying." He dropped the case file on the desk and stood up. "What?!" shouted Jamie. "Have you found a replacement. I need someone to help me on this case. Man hanging from the tree in the park with stab wounds, post mortem."

"Yes, you're going with Emma. I sent her to the reception to meet you. Go see her." A woman was sat on a chair. She got up and walked over to Jane. "Emma?" asked Jane. Emma nodded and walked out the building and Jane followed. They got in a jeep and drove to the crime scene.

Jane got out and Emma followed. Jane walked over to the body. She looked at the knife wounds. There was mud around the wounds and there was mud around the back of the knee caps. Emma walked over to Jane and asked, "Anything?" Jane said, "Of course. The killer grabbed a stick and hit it behind the victim's knee caps. He the hanged the man and stabbed him with a stick. It expalins the mud over the body."

Emma walked away and tripped over. "Are you alright?" asked Jane. "There's a disturbence in the ground." Jane bent over and started to shift the mud. "I got blood." Emma got up. "And several broken thick sticks. They match the same marks." Emma then put her latex gloves and put the sticks into a bag.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Jane was looking at the picture of the mark and the stick. "So, do you know who Jess is?" asked Emma. Jane didn't speak. "Jane, I'm sorry." Jane continued her silence. "It's a match," Jane finally said. "Good, any prints?" Jane answered and said no. "Pass it here." Emma looked further and saw a little tiny speck of pale on it. "I think with have skin," Emma exclaimed.

"Okay, let's run it through CODIS and see if we find a match." Jane smiled, "We have a match!" Emma got up off her chair and walked to the computer. "Let's have a look, volunteer, recently deceased... no. Not him, no." Jane pushed Emma to the side. After reading it, Jane ran outside and waited. Jamie exited, "What's wrong?" With a tear in her eye, she spoke. "He's a serial killer." Jamie was confused. "Who?" asked Jamie. "Chris."


End file.
